Endurance To The Extreme
The contestants are to face one of the most daring, most intense, most tiring and most longest challenge ever thatll make them ultra tired at the end. The team with the most points for surviving wins. Plot The episode opens with mei in the cabin sleeping, still effected by the dart's chemicals, outisde the cabins, demi and damien are flirting while other teammates feel really uncomfortable about it, Tom mocks their relationship. Chris then tells everyone to go to the mess hall, which they did, and once there, they see something that shocked them Casts Dialouge Chris: Last time, on Total Drama Despair, the campers are set out to trap 9 of the most dangerous animals known to roam around here, there were bruises, injuries, and a dart in the butt *chuckles* ouch, huess she didnt see that coming, Jenny went off alone into the woods but got messed up pretty badly by Sasquatchanakwa, in the end, it was Jenny who was voted off and took the dock of shame, what will they try to survive today? will it be worse or worser then last time? and will Mei ever recover? Find out on Today's episode of... TOTAL...DRAMA...DESPAIR. *theme song plays* *girls cabin* *Mei still asleep due to the dart's effect* Kylie: *conf* *laughs* oh man its soo funny how i shot her, but i think shes gonna kill me if she wakes up Malik: *conf* *laughs* did she get shot in her ass? haha, oh priceless *wipes tears* *outside cabins, damien and demi holding hands with everyone watching them* Emma: youre lucky youre still on damien, you couldve been voted off for flirting with a girl on another team Damien: so? what if i am with her? Demi: yeah, got a problem? Emma: no, no Tom: *does a gag face* Chris: *on microphone* GOOD MORNING CAMPERS, ALMOST TIME FOR BREAKFAST, REPORT TO THE MESSHALL RIGHT NOW Emily: uh oh, time for more disgusting food Dan: itll be alright *mess hall* Chris: Hello kiddies Scarlet: i told you to... Chris: shut it, now are you ready for today's meal? Tom: oh gee, what are we having today? more of chef's pathetic rotten food? Chef: youll regret saying that! Chris: no, guess Jaoa: slop? Malik: gruel? Doug: gross food? Chris: no, you guys are terrible, but, today's meal is... *opens curtains and everyone gasps* a big buffet Daniel: oh man, is that food? Harriet: am i dreaming? Chris: nope, enjoy! Chef: Yo chris, i expect to get extra payment for cooking delicious meal for them *after the buffet, everyone sluggish* Mariah: thats the most biggest breakkie i ever ate Katelyn: so delish Omar: *still eating* Cassidy: best breakfast ever so far Chris: well i hope everyone enjoyed it, and now, for today's challenge Arturo: what? again? Emily: whats the challenge this time? cant it be easy? Melissa: ooh, look whos turning to be a chicken Emily: i am not a chicken Melissa: uh, yes you are Dan: ok melissa, seriously, zip it! *puts hand on emily's shoulder to comfort her, she smiles at him* Emma: *gets a bit jealous* Dan: *conf* Emily *gushes* i will always protect her and have her back, no matter what Chris: well today's challenge is not very hard, and not very easy either, your first challenge, is to run around this whole island Raymond: seriously? Chris: report to the beach right now! *the beach* Chris: ok, on your marks, get set, and GO!!! *shoots flare and everyone starts running, he shots an eagle again* Ah crap, uh... wasnt me! *runs off* *everyone running, Dan and Emily* Emily: *puffs* im tired, go on! Dan: ok, i cant leave you here, we might lose, *carry emily on his back* lets do this Emily: *smiles* *conf* *sighs dreamily* its so sweet of him to help me out Emma: *runs past and oversees Dan and Emily* *conf* ok, what is that little girl's deal, Dan is my man *few hours later* Cassidy: oh man, its been 5 laps already, how come its not over? Jaoa: i never ran this much before! *changes to chuck* and it SUCKS Chris: *on microphone* oh yeah, i mustve forgotten to mention, this challenge is endurance torture, the running wont be over till somebody drops out Tom: god dammit! *few more hours later* Harriet: i... cant...take this *falls asleep on the beach* Chris: HARRIET DROPPED OUT! CODE BLUE LOSES THIS CHALLENGE, CHALLENGE OVER! Damien: *falls on the floor* AHHHHH, finally! Mariah: *falls on Arturo* sorry hon Arturo: its alright babe Dan: *lets Emily down* im exhausted Emily: thanks for the help *smiles* Dan: no problem *smiles back* Chris: *on microphone* OK EVERYONE, REPORT TO UNDER THE HIGHEST CLIFF FOR PART 2 Dan: meet you there Emma: *gets angry and confronts Emily* ok princess, what is it with you and Dan? Emily: i have a thing for him, what? cant i? Emma: No! Dan is mine Emily: *gasps* um no he's not Emma: he is, and dont even steal him from me *walks off* Emily: *conf* i thought Emma was a nice person, i guess she wants Dan for herself, but i like him too, i just need the perfect time to tell him how i feel about him *sighs dreamily* love can drive you crazy *bottom of highest cliff* Chris: so, how was the run kiddies? Scarlet: really tiring! Tom: really stupid Chris: you guys dropped out in only 2 hours, what happened? or was it... Malik: wait, you mean the delicious food you let us enjoy was all part of a trap to make it harder for us to do the challenge? Chris: Correctamundo Mariah: geez he's good Chris: why thank you, and now, part 2, there is a cable here, each with locks for whatever teammates you have, you have to stay on the cliff as long as you can, and remember, 1 drops out, you lose a point, now, bashing beetles, since youre down a teammate aka Mei. where is she anyway? *cabins* Mei: *awakes and yawns* WTF? IM LATE!!! KKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *back to Chris* Serena: so what? they get 1 member less? Chris: well, not exactly, we'll get an intern for them *chuckles* *bashing beetles groan* *everyone begins on the cliff* *few hours later* Dan: so tiring! Doug: i dont know how long i can keep this up! Cassidy: how long has it been already? Junior: id say 50 minutes Melissa: *giggles sinisterly* maybe this will do something *takes a photo to distract Daniel* Daniel: oi, watch it! Melissa: oops, sorry! *faking* Emma: i think we can do this *few more hours later* Intern: *loses grip and falls* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Chris: bashing beetles lose this challenge Bashing beetles: NO FAIR!!! Emma: *kicks intern in the groin* thats for making us lose *everyone gets down, dan gets tangled and gets hung up along with Doug* Dan: arghh, blast it! Doug: can somone help us please? Emily: um Chris, arent you gonna help them? Chris: uh yeah i am *throws a knife and cuts rope, dan and doug fall down* Dan: ow Doug: thank you Emily: *helps dan up* you alright? Dan: Yeah Chris: alrighty, its already 5 pm, take a rest and be back on the beach at 2000 hours Serena: huh? speak in english! Chris: thats means 8 pm EST *at the cabins* Dan: *lays on bed* oh man, i gotta get some rest! Kylie: ah that wasnt soo bad *cabin door opens, mei comes out* Mei: KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! Kylie: *nervously* hey mei, uh, hows your sleep, sorry about hitting you in the.. *mei charges at kylie, jaoa gets in the protects her* Mei: out of the way, i want revenge! *slaps jaoa* Jaoa: *turns to chuck* ooh, it is on *punches mei* Malik: Catfight, catfight Tom: shut up freak Daniel: who youre calling freak? you want me to (bleep) you up like last time? Damien: and that coming from someone who everyone hates Tom: ppftt, nobody hates me, and says someone who has a crush on that emo girl, your relationship with her is pathetic Damien: you want some of this? Tom: oh yeah i want some *they start brawling* Malik: *conf* so many fights today Harriet: *conf* wow, damien vs tom and jaoa vs mei, haha, odd *in the bathroom, jaoa vs mei* Jaoa: *chuck* youre going down missy* *pushes her and mei falls, a shaver falls down as well* Mei: *does an evil grin* how about i have some of your hair! *shaves a part of jaoa's hair* Jaoa: *switches to glory* *lets out a huge shriek* WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! *turns back to chuck and punches mei so hard, one of her tooth fell out* Mei: Ow! *Emily, Mariah and Jonna come in and stop the fight* Mariah: ok enough fighting here Jonna: no more Emily: are you alright jaoa? Mei: *laughs* hahahaha, you loser *walks out* *Tom vs damien* Tom: *holds damien under arm and rubs his head* how you like that huh? Damien: *grabs tom and throws him over* *back at campsite* Junior: its almost 8 pm everyone Dan: well, i think i got enough rest *tom arrives back* Dan: WTF? how did he... Tom: yeah i won my fight, he was pathetic *Dan gives him a punch in the face* ow! Dan: thatll teach you a lesson Chris: *on microphone* almost for the 3rd part everyone, report to the beach right now *at the beach* Chris: where is damien? Tom: guess hes gone *chuckles but dan punches him again* Chris: well, his loss, now 3rd challenge, is a thriller dance, youll each keep dancing the same dance over and over and over and over and OVER!!!! until 1 drops out Serena: seriously? Junior: i havent done that dance in ages, how are we suppose to know the moves? Chris: why dont you ask chief master chef? Chef: OK YOU MAGGOTS, YOU FOLLOW MY STEPS GOT IT!!!! All: yes master chief *thriller music starts playing and everyone follows chef's moves and does the thriller* *few hours later* Chef: you all got the move, now DO IT YOURSELF *walks off* *few more hours later* Chris: think theyre getting tired? Chef: i bet they are *both laugh* Arturo: *belly rumbles* ARRGGHHH, *throws up* BAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH Emily: Ew, gross Tom: *points leg out and trips mariah whos next to him* watch it hipster Mariah: you watch it, youre the one who tripped me! Omar: ARGGHH, i am tired *falls down* Chris: *uses megaphone* OK, OMAR IS OUT, SO CODE BLUE LOST, YET AGAIN!!!! Dan: oh man Malik: blast it! Arturo: its midnight already, can we at least get some sleep now? Cassidy: we need energy for tomorrow you know Chris: well, sorry to say, but you wont be getting any sleep, the fourth part of the challenge, a no sleep suvival contest Emma: you mean like the big sleep? Chris: why yes *everyone groan* *next morning* Harriet: *conf* thanks to me having a nap on the first challenge, im not sleepy at all Dan: *tired* i die for a coffee right now Doug: *tired* so tired *few hours later* Jonna: *really tired* i....cant... do... *falls asleep* Chris: *drinking coffee* and shes down for the count, code blue lost, yet again Code blue: *all tired* Noooo! Chris: alrighty, the winners of THE ENDURANCE TORTURE is... Black Plague! *all black plague members cheer* Chris: Bashing beetles, youre in no winner, no loser seat, and sadly, code blue, ill see you once again at the campfire ceremony tonight, better start deciding who you want off *Dan and Emily* Dan: well, we gotta decide whos going Emily: yeah, um dan, can i ask you something? Dan: sure Emily: are you and emma a thing? Dan: what? no! i dont really like her, but you, i care about most Emily: *smiles* *conf* does he like me? id be stoked if he does *sighs happily* *campfire ceremony* Chris: Code blue, you lost twice in a row, one of your butts is going home tonight and can never return, EVER, there is only 9 marshmallows on this plate, first one goes to...Malik Malik: Yeah man! Chris: Doug Doug: oh sweet Chris: Dan and Emily *chuckles* Dan: Yes! *both dan and emily share a smile* Chris: Harriet Harriet: *sighs in relief* Chris: Omar buddy *throws marshmallow into his mouth* Campers, this is the last marshmallow of the evening, one of you is going tonight, and the last marshmallow goes to............. *dramatic music plays* Chris: Jonna Raymond: *sighs* guess its time for me to go Dan: Cya later man Malik: Adios man Raymond: Bye everyone, and tell jaoa i will miss her *walks dock of shame* *back at camp grounds* *Tom with a wedgie got kicked in the groin* Tom: *squeaky voice* Eeeehh, i cant bend over or sit *falls* Demi: Thats for damien! *slams cabin door* Gallery intern kicked.png|Emma kicked an intern in the groin after he has failed Bashing beetles in the cliff challenge